


All Fun and Games

by flowersalesman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, Minor Sans/Toriel, Snippets, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersalesman/pseuds/flowersalesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's to be expected that monsters would get youtube accounts when they got to the surface. It's also expected that some of them would immediately become popular.</p><p>(Snippets from pig-demon's <a href="http://pig-demon.tumblr.com/tagged/undertube">undertube au</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> i have not seen nearly enough game grumps to be able to write this fanfiction but w/e lol
> 
> (spoiler alerts for "Can Your Pet." if you don't know what that is you should play it before reading this. it'll only take a couple minutes. you won't regret it.)

"so, uh, hey. i'm sans, and this is my brother, papy-"

"HELLO! I AM PAPYRUS!"

"yep. anyway, we made this account thing on, uh, youtube, was it? my human kid suggested it. they told us that we should record ourselves playing games. for some reason. apparently it's all the rage these days."

"I??? DON'T REALLY SEE WHY??? BUT WE WERE GOING TO PLAY THESE GAMES ANYWAY. THERE ARE SO MANY MORE OPTIONS ON THE SURFACE!"

"yeah, so we guessed it couldn't hurt, and now bam. here we are."

"PLUS, THE HUMAN PROMISED THAT WE WOULD BECOME POPULAR!"

"that is most definitely an added bonus. so, what are we playing today, paps?"

"WELL, FRISK ACTUALLY SUGGESTED THIS GAME. IT'S CALLED... MARIO KART? I THINK THEY SPELLED IT WRONG. EITHER WAY, I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER AND ACCOMPLISH THE GOAL OF THIS GAME, SANS!"

The first video was titled "SANS AND PAPYRUS PLAY THIS REALLY TERRIBLE GAME." It caused Sans and Papyrus to create separate accounts for themselves, even though they still maintained the first one.

* * *

"sup, i'm sans. due to the insane amount of requests, this video i'll be answering questions you guys sent in. i had frisk filter the questions, mostly because they asked politely. i have no idea why they like doing these things, but whatever. let's see what it'll be."

On the video, Sans is seen picking up a pile of papers, presumably with questions written on them.

"a'ight. the first one is from, uh, jamboreeglamboree828. 'how u doin my main skeleman.' pretty good, thanks. tori made snail pie last night. our human kid didn't really like it but i thought it tasted delicious.

"the next one is from COOLSKELETON95, who asked, 'HOW DO YOU OWN SO MANY SOCKS??? I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN YOU WEAR THEM??? AND HOW CAN THEY SMELL SO BAD WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN PUT THEM ON YOUR FEET?? ALSO, PICK UP YOUR SOCKS, SANS!' wow paps. telling everybody about my laundering habits. how rude.

"moving on, it seems that undyingumbridge is, uh, not really asking a question? they're saying, 'i think your a skeleton.' welp. look at that. i do seem to be a skeleton. guess you guys just see right through me, huh?

"next on the list is fourtytwo42, asking, 'you keep calling frisk "my small human kid." does that mean that ur like their dad???' wow. a serious question. i gotta say that i wasn't expecting that. well, as for your answer, uh, sorry. i don't think i'm really the one you should be asking. try talking to my small human kid about that.

"this one is from, uh, anonymoose. they're asking 'were ur balls.'"

Sans pauses and looks up from the paper in his hand to the camera, giving the impression of raising an eyebrow despite the fact that he has neither eyebrows nor flesh to move.

"well, just like you, i don't have any."

Many reaction gifs were made that day.

* * *

"WHAT'S UP? I'm Undyne, and this week we're going to be MASHING POTATOES THE PROPER WAY! With special guest appearance from PAPYRUS!!"

"GREETINGS, UNDYNE'S VIEWERS! I AM HONORED TO HAVE BEEN INVITED TO THIS!"

_"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!"_

Undyne and Papyrus began to smash the potatoes. Mainly with fists, but there were also mallets and occasional headbutting. They did not peel or boil the potatoes beforehand because, according to master chefs Undyne and Papyrus, that would make them taste wimpier and therefore make you wimpier as well. They compensated by adding 5 sticks of butter instead. The final step was cooking the concoction on an outdoor grill.

Undyne made it a habit of using an outdoor grill for everything she cooks. It lessens the chance of an in-house fire. It was also incredibly impractical for nearly everything.

As always, there was a helpful list of written ingredients and steps written at the end, in case you weren't able to catch it in the video.

Undyne is very popular.

* * *

"HELLO, EVERYBODY! IT'S ME, PAPYRUS, PLAYING YET ANOTHER GAME!"

Papyrus waves excitedly at the camera, as he always does. In the corner, there is a miniature replica of Papyrus made out of clay, battle body and all. It has been in every single one of his videos ever since an 11 year old fan mailed it to him.

"TODAY, I AM PLAYING A GAME MANY OF YOU HAVE RECOMMENDED TO ME. MY OWN BROTHER, SANS, HAS TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD DEFINITELY PLAY THIS! IT'S WEIRD BECAUSE HE USUALLY NEVER TAKES INITIATIVE TO INFORM ME OF ANYTHING EVER. SO I GUESS I HAVE TO PLAY IT.

"IT'S CALLED...  _CAN YOUR PET!_ FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, IT'S A GAME WHERE YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS CUTE LITTLE PET. I THINK IT'S A CHICKEN. IT'S VERY ADORABLE. I'M SURE I WILL LOVE THIS!"

Papyrus names it Delilah and squeals when he discovers all the different features he can put on his chicken. He diligently feeds Delilah whenever it's hungry and makes sure it's always squeaky clean. He plays with it for quite a while.

"OH, IS THAT A BICYCLE? ARE WE GOING TO RIDE A BICYCLE NOW? THAT SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF FUN!"

...

His unholy shriek could be heard from two blocks away. He titled his video "VERY SAD VIDEO THAT MADE ME CRY PLS DO NOT WATCH."

It was one of the most viewed episodes on his channel.

* * *

Frisk, too, would sometimes upload videos. They didn't actually have their own channel so they would just put it on one of their friends'. They knew everyone's password. They're not sure if anyone else has actually caught on to it yet.

For the most part, all they did was record themselves following Papyrus, or Undyne, or Sans, or Mettaton- basically anyone they knew. They would never talk. They would sometimes turn the camera towards themselves and stare into it. Every single video of this sort was titled ";)".

Everyone kept on calling them a demon child. Frisk thought that was great.

However, they also often appear in other videos too. They would show up as a special guest in Undyne's show along with Papyrus. They'd play games with the skeleton brothers. They are often referred to as an "MLG pro" because they raze everyone to the ground in Mario Kart and Halo and, for some reason, The Sims.

Frisk also liked editing Sans and Papyrus's videos. Papyrus would often ask them to put pictures of spaghetti everywhere. They happily obliged. It was pretty great.

Frisk, too, is very popular with the crowd, even though they fit the "scary demon child" stereotype pretty well.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Youtube greatly helped the monsters integrate with human society. Seeing them do increasingly ridiculous things online eased the humans' fears of another war, for the most part, and the support from the humans eased the monsters' worries.

As an added bonus, there was an influx of viral videos and many more memes. No one could complain about that.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im trash
> 
> my blog's at flowersalesman.tumblr.com if you wanna hit me up


End file.
